The Lightining Thief: A parody
by Iz Cameron
Summary: Ya I decided to make the Lightning Thief into a parody. Please read and enjoy! Thanks, -Amber
1. Chapter 1

**This is a parody of the Lightning Thief. I don't own the PJO series. The main people are Amber (me) Vanessa, (my friend) ,Percy, Grover ,and Annabeth. Enjoy!**

Percy: Ya I have ADHD and dyslexia and get kicked out of every school blah blah blah blah blah.

Amber: Isn't that rant supposed to take up like four $^&#$ pages?

Percy: Shut up you $^%& this is my story!

Amber: Actually I'm writing it smart one. I can make you die for all I care.

Grover: Um… Don't we have a story to go on involving me and peanut butter in my hair?

Amber: Oh yeah right, go on.

Percy: Oh yyyeeeaaaahhhhhh….. Hey Nancy you son of a &^&*$% get your apse over here.

Grover: Forget it Percy, I like peanut butter.

Vanessa: *whistles* No he doesn't!

Grover: Be quiet you &*%^&

Vanessa: Wanna take it to the street? *rolls up sleeves*

Grover: Bring it on Sissy!

Percy: Guys, Guys, you can settle this later. Now let's just focus the main thing of this story, me.

Amber: For once I agree with Percy, well excluding the main story, me part.

Percy: Oh yeah, have the babes agree with m- HEY!

Amber and Vanessa: HA HA!

Vanessa: Tell me again, why did we agree to go with these imbeciles?

Amber: We're getting paid $550 bucks per day.

Vanessa: Right, I knew it was something. Anywho…. Back to the story!

Mr. Brunner: Here's stuff about Greek myths blah blah blah blah blah.

Amber: Ugh why is everyone doing blahs!?

Percy: Because it skips the boring part duh genius.

_Lunch Time_

Vanessa: Time to settle this argument goat boy.

Grover: Bring it on!

_*Vanessa and Grover walk into the dark alley, screams start to be heard*_

Percy: What am I supposed to do again?

Amber: This *pushes Percy in fountain and laughs*

Percy: WHY YOU LITTLE %(&^#!

Amber: Ooh rip-off of Simpsons line Percy. WAY to clique. *dodges wave that lands on Nancy*

Nancy: Teaaaccchhherr! I'm being all whiny and a tattletale and Percy pushed me!!

Mrs. Dodds: Now honey come over here so I can kill you.

Percy: OK!

Amber: Idiot

_*A few seconds Vanessa comes out holding Grover above her head*_

Vanessa: TAKE THAT GOAT BOY! *chucks Grover in dumpster*

Amber: Why do you always have to beat each other up?

Vanessa: He started it! Besides he was easy, only got a few scratches on me.

_*Grover emerges from dumpster with a black eye, missing teeth, pulled hair, and bleeding everywhere*_

Grover: Uhhhhh…… whaattt happeneddd?? *faints*

Amber: *sigh* This is going to be a LONG week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amber: We better go and kill that %^#$ teacher

Vanessa: K GROVER!

Grover: Y-yyesss?

Vanessa: Sprinkle fairy dust on the people so they forget bout Mrs. Dodds

Grover: But I'm not a fairy!

_*Amber makes a few changes to the script* _

Amber: You are now according to the script.

_*Pink wings and a pink tutu and tiara pop up on Grover's head along with a bag of fairy dust* _

Grover: Aww man!

*_Vanessa and Amber giggle and then run to the museum along with Mr. Brunner who magically appeared next to them* _

Percy: So Mrs. Dodds… want me to burp the ABC's?

*Mrs. Dodds turns into Fury*

Mrs. Dodds: GAHHHHEOOORRRR!!!

Percy: What?? Uhhhhh *faints*

Vanessa: Do we ALWAYS have to do this?

Amber: Of course

_*Amber and Vanessa pickpocket Riptide from Mr. Brunner* _

Mr. Brunner: snoreeee

Vanessa: Wow… he fell asleep… great trainer HE is

Amber: We have to defeat the monster remember??

Vanessa: Right

Vanessa: But can we have some funky music?

Amber: *Rolls eyes* Fine

_*Stayin Alive starts playing* _

Vanessa: Let's do this

_*Vanessa and Amber charge at the monster. A few seconds later Mrs. Dodds deisienigrates to a sandwich* _

Vanessa: A sandwich?

Amber: So I made a few changes I was hungry!!!

Percy: Uhhh Where am I? Where's Mrs. Dodds? Why is Grover dressed up like a fairy?

Vanessa and Amber: Ummmmm…..

_*Amber then knocks Percy unconscious with a chair*_

Vanessa: You just HAD to knock him unconscious didn't you?

Amber: Yes

_*Vanessa sighs and rolls eyes dramatically*_


End file.
